


Here, take my blanket

by wordscorrupt



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: Tony drags Peter with him to a beach house for a relaxing vacation...that is if Peter stops giving him heart attacks every few moments.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Here, take my blanket

The last time Tony tried to have a vacation, he ended up nearly dying. Therefore the bar for this next one was set extremely low to be alive by the end of it. But seeing as how this beach vacation included a fifteen-year-old with no self-preservation skills, he was beginning to think this trip would end with him having a heart attack or two.

“Peter, get out of the water!”

“But-”

“Now.” He could hear Rhodey choking on his s’more from behind him but he paid no attention, making sure that Peter was indeed coming back to shore.

Tony watched as the teen approach him, a glare brewing from behind the hazel eyes. Tony gently flicked the boy’s ear in reprimand as he got closer, reminding him, “I told you no swimming at night.”

The boy huffed, turning around and dramatically opening his arms up wide as if he was showcasing off the entire ocean side to the man. “The sun’s not even all the way set!”

“Close enough.”

Peter sighed, not having the energy to argue with the man. He took the towel and shirt that Tony was holding out for him, drying himself quickly before pulling the shirt over his head. He let Tony wrap an arm around his shoulders and lead him towards the bonfire where Rhodey sat waiting for them, grinning like a fool with a smudge of chocolate smeared across his chin. Peter gave him a sheepish wave before taking a seat in front of the fire. A moment later he yelped as Tony grabbed him by the hem of his swimming shorts and dragged him back a few feet as he weighed nothing.

“We’re trying to roast s’mores here kiddo, not spider-babies.”

Peter rolled his eyes, leaning back against the log that Tony was now perched on. He kind of wished that Tony hadn’t pulled him back so far. The warmth was nice, especially now as the sun was setting and the cool ocean breeze took place instead.

As if reading Peter’s mind, or maybe noticing the fact that Peter was discreetly trying to get warm by wrapping his arms around himself, Tony rolled his eyes before grabbing the blanket next to him.

“Here, kiddo, take my blanket.”

Peter looked back at him with wide eyes, shaking his head, stammering out, “Oh no, it’s okay Mister Stark. I don’t need it.”

“It wasn’t a suggestion,” Tony stated and before Peter could say anything else, the man was tucking the blanket around Peter’s shoulders. Peter was at a loss of words which was the perfect moment for Rhodey to hand over a plate of s'mores to him. Peter dug his hand out of the blanket, taking the plate with a timid smile.

“Thanks, Mister Rhodes.”

“That’s Rhodey to you, buddy.” The man gave him a wink, sharing a look with Tony before taking his seat again.

Peter offered him a proper smile this time before taking a bite out of one of the s’mores. The melted chocolate and marshmallow combination sent warm vibes throughout his body and coupled with Tony’s blanket wrapped snug around him, Peter was perfectly blissful at the moment.


End file.
